


A Stray Cat

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a summer day, Fingon and Maedhros reminisce about a moment from Fingon's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stray Cat

The sky arched overhead, tiny wisps of cloud flitting past as they lay on their backs, side by side, their fingers just touching between them. The surface of the palace roof was blisteringly hot in the full light of Laurelin, but neither Maitimo nor Findekáno felt the need to move anywhere, each lulled into a pleasant, sleepy state by the hot day and the other’s company. Maitimo turned his head to squint at the blaze of light that marked where the Trees stood in the distance, trying to judge the time.

“Mmm, we should probably go in soon” he said, without showing any signs of moving. “Macalaurë’s concert is this evening, and we need to get ready. I need to have a bath and get dressed, and I promised I would help get the twins into a presentable state too.”

Findekáno opened his eyes. “Oh, I’m sure we can stay up here a little longer. We must have hours yet.” He leaned over to Maitimo, playfully running his fingers through his cousin’s hair and lightly kissing the tip of his ear. “And do you want company in that bath?”

“You’re incorrigible, Fin” complained Maitimo, but a half-smile was on his face “although the idea is, I admit, a rather tempting one…”

Findekáno sat up. “Look!” One of the many stray cats that lived around the palace was picking its way along the parapet at the edge of the flat section of the roof where they had been lying. She was an old, ginger tabby, and Findekáno almost felt he recognised her. “That cat looks similar to the one I climbed up here after that time, do you remember? It’s got to be one of her distant relatives.”

He clucked his tongue and the cat padded towards him, nuzzling her face against his knee. Findekáno scratched her ears absently.

Maitimo sat up too. “Of course I remember. How could I possibly forget? It was one of the most stressful experiences of my young life. I was supposed to be looking after you and I found you halfway up the drainpipe, unable to climb down or up. I thought both our mothers would murder me. So I did the first thing I could think of, which was to climb up the side of the palace wall and carry you down on my shoulders, sobbing and shaking. Perhaps not the wisest decision of my life, I’ll be the first to admit. But I maintain that the whole ridiculous situation was entirely your fault.”

Findekáno laughed. “After all these years, you’re still prickly about that? I was a silly child of only twelve years. But you have some nerve to say that it was my fault. You were the one that told me the previous day not to go up on the roof, because it was dangerous, and I might get stuck, or fall. So when I saw my favourite kitten up there” – the cat was curled in his lap now, purring loudly as he rubbed her back – “of course I was worried for her safety. It was hardly my fault that you neglected to tell me there was a staircase  _inside_  that led out onto the roof.”

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to go up there!” Maitimo protested.

“Clearly you barely knew me.”

“Well, I certainly won’t be making mistakes like that again.”

Findekáno smiled, turning his attention back to the cat. She strained against his hand, trying to slip away, but he kept stroking her head. Finally a paw shot out, swiping at his fingers.

“Ah!” The cat took the opportunity to dart away across the roof. “She scratched me!” He sucked his knuckle, where thin red lines were already beginning to show. Suddenly he grinned. “You know Russandol, she reminds me of you. Red-haired and terribly grumpy, but I’m convinced she has a heart of gold.”

“Really Findekáno? Are you really comparing me to a cat?”

Findekáno struggled to keep a straight face. “Yes, indeed I am. What of it?”

“Sometimes I don’t know why I put up with you, I really don’t.”

Findekáno looked up at Maitimo from under his lashes. “Is it because you love me? Because that’s why I put up with you.”

Maitimo smiled again. “That must be the reason.”

Findekáno beamed. “Good. Glad to hear it. Now, what were you saying about a bath…? And will you let me braid your hair afterwards? I’ve got some green thread that would look - ”

He was interrupted by Maitimo standing up, taking Findekáno’s hand and dragging him up after, flinging his arms around Findekáno’s shoulders and pulling him into a long, deep kiss.

“Sorry. What were you saying, Fin?”

Findekáno blinked, a little dazed. “I was saying, let’s go inside,  _right now_. Now where’s that trapdoor to the staircase again…?”


End file.
